Conventionally, an indicating device may employ an illuminating device such as a light emitting diode (LED) energized by an electric source. An illuminating device may generally have an intensity characteristic such as a color characteristic. When variation occurs in a power-line voltage of an electric source, an illuminating device may cause color shift and/or variation in intensity of light correspondingly to the variation.